30 Hugs
by The Effect
Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.
1. Hazel Eyes: Imari x Shirou

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: I thought I'd take a try at the 30 hugs (Themes were from the LJ Community). Let's see if I can finish. So, this is Sekiguchi Imari's diary on the events of Spiral Alive, with kind of a mix ending, if you read the manga, you'll know where I changed it. So there are spoilers!

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 1: Hazel Eyes

Sekiguchi Imari x Sawamura Shirou

-/-/-/-/-/-

Imari sits at her desk and begins her writing in her diary. She doesn't know why she keeps one. It's not like she'd forget something she thought was important enough for her to write about. She decides to keep one anyways. So, in her sloppy handwriting, she begins.

_Dear Diary,_

_Akane and Moegi still think I'm crazy. I think I'm crazy in love. Sawamura-kun is so hansom! His hazel eyes and gold hair. He's like the prince in my dreams! I can't wait for him to be my boyfriend! I'm sure he can't wait either! I made up my mind! I'll confess to him tomorrow and put us both out our misery!_

She has a tendency to "look on the bright side", although she does it to the point where her failure is never part of her plan. She never has a back up, and so she fall all the way down. Like the next day.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sawamura-kun quit school! Right when I was going to say it! (Here she made a point to use all caps.) My life is terrible! (End caps) Then, after school, I lost my photo of him! The one that detailed his amazing features! The girl Amanae Yukine gave the picture back to me. I was able to see my princes' photograph one again! Those hazel eyes and golden hair! I will have them!_

She is quite the drama queen. So it seems. Her life is terrible, she says. She could've as easily found someone else. She also seems to be the stalker type. This Sawamura fellow... does he even know her name?

_Dear Diary,_

_Today at school Yukine gave me a box to give to Sawamura-kun! So she told me where to meet him! When I met him (Caps again) he forgot me! (End caps) And they were dating! This is terrible! He left before I was able to say anything! I'm gonna kill Yukine for making a fool of me!_

She says she will 'kill' Yukine. She probably doesn't realize she has a thing for bad luck.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yukine left school too! I was about to kill her! She's such a b**** ! (Here she used the real word. But it was censored due to rating and whatnot.) How could it be that both of them left school! My love, and my rival! I will find them both! No matter how long it takes! _

By now, a string of murders have happened around the city. The victims were fourteen years old, and seemed to be random. She did not know her 'rival' was the murderer at the time, and that her 'hazel-eyed prince' is trying to 'save' her. She ends her diary though, with this last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_(She decided to use caps and underlining this time.) You won't believe it! (End caps and underline). I ran into Sawamura-kun on the road today! I even confessed to him! His mouth rejected me, but his eyes said otherwise! He said the only one for him was Yukine, but his eyes denied that too! He said his goal was Narumi Kiyotaka, so it would be dangerous. He said I probably wouldn't want a boyfriend like that. He thought about my feelings! But then, he gave me a hug! (Caps) A hug! (End caps) My eye reading was correct! He is in love with me! But Yukine, I will write in another journal and plan her death! I'm going to save you from that witch, my hazel-eyed prince!_


	2. Rainbows and Butterflies: Ayumu x Hiyono

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: So here's the second pairing! This is Ayumu's final thought's before leaving to the next world. 2/30! This theme thing is tough.... Then again, I don''t think I quite grasp theme writing.... Post manga, so spoilers again.

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 2: Rainbows and Butterflies

_Narumi Ayumu x Yuizaki Hiyono_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Spring time had come around. Narumi Ayumu sat in his hospital bed and stared out the window beyond his grand piano. The weather was lugubrious, the rain, the dark clouds. This brought down Ayumu's mood. He had been playing his piano, but he couldn't focus because of the rain. He had also tried writing his music, but it was to dark to see, and his eyesight was fooling him as it is, so he quit. All he was able to do is watch the clouds spill water over the world. How was it that something so little can make the world seem so dark...?

'I wonder where she is....' He meant the girl who was known for a short while as Yuizaki Hiyono. She had not visited since her trip from Germany, that was two years ago, when he was first hospitalized. He had bypassed his teenage years and survived until adulthood. He might not be around to much longer. Even the Blade Children will outlive him. They had survived and defeated their fate. Ayumu had too, even if it was for a short while. His entire body was growing week. He couldn't bring himself to swallow food, his right arm was getting shaky and both his eyesight and hearing worked at random times. He also found it hard to breathe at times. 'I wanna see her one last time.'

Hours after that, the rain started letting up. The clouds began letting rays of light touch the ground. Ayumu watched as this happened. Almost immediately after the rain stopped, a rainbow appeared in the distance. This made Ayumu smile. He had walked with that girl in the rain, under the protection of an umbrella. The same thing had happened, after the rain had gone, she'd pointed out a rainbow and put on her trademark smile. The one that had fooled him and everyone that had involved themselves with him. She had said also said that day that she'd find the gold at the end of one of those one day, and she'd 'share it with Narumi-san'.

The more rays of the sun began to engulf the earth. He closed his eyes, or maybe it was his eyesight finally leaving. He didn't care which, because now, he was in a field with that girl under the sunlight like the one he'd closed his eyes to. There were beautiful flowers all around, including his brother's favorite, the Iris. He picked one delicately, and looked down at it fondly. The looked over at the girl, who was also admiring flowers while eating her bentou he had made for her. He let go a slight smile. Without him noticing, a small butterfly had landed on his flower. The girl saw this and pointed it out.

"Narumi-san!" She called. "A butterfly landed on your flower!" An innocent smile came across her face. "That's good luck!"

Ayumu simply stared at the animal. 'Good luck....'

The field, and the girl faded. He now stood on the street near his brother's home. He looked down the street, in the direction of the house. He saw two figures, they seemed to be talking. He approached them. What he saw, was himself and that girl. It was him, holding her. Time seemed to freeze. 'Why am I here?' He stood watching the younger him and the girl he had fallen for. He felt his chest burn as her saw himself let go of the girl.

Now, there was nothing. He stood in an empty room, alone. No more memories of the girl. No more anything. He saw a door in front of him. 'I guess this is it.' He reached for the knob, and once again, flashed onto the scene of their embrace. The burning came back. He thrust the door open and began walking through. 'Our first and final embrace.' He found himself chuckling. 'I guess the butterfly was good luck. You never shared that gold though.'

Narumi Ayumu had become a memory.


	3. Photograph: Eyes x Kanone

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Number 3! Eyes after what happened to Kanone. Manga based.

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 3: Photograph

_Eyes Rutherford x Kanone Hilbert_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Eyes stood in his apartment looking over the lit up city. The sky had gone dark hours ago. Kanone Hilbert had passed days ago. The photograph Eyes held in his hand was taken years ago. The photograph was definitely a memorable one. 'Every time I see this photo. It bring sad memories.' That was odd considering that day was a peaceful, happy day. The calm before the storm. One day after this photo was taken of the two brothers, Eyes' mother passed on.

--

While at the graveyard, Kanone had told him he would cry for him. After standing in the rain, the two went home. That night there was a storm, and it woke Eyes. He heard crying from the bunk below his. He climbed down the ladder to see what could've been wrong with Kanone.

"What's wrong?" Eyes asked, with no emotion. Kanone just continued sobbing into his knees. "Kanone, answer me."

"I-I told you. I would cry for you." He said between his sobs. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'm sure you're sad about your mom!"

"It's fine." Eyes said bluntly. "Go to sleep."

Kanone said nothing but began to climb out of bed to Eyes. When he got out, he pulled Eyes to him into a hug, and began crying into his shoulder. "It's not fine."

Eyes hesitantly hugged him back. "Thank you, Kanone."

--

Eyes took another look at the photo and smiled. Not too much. Just an Eyes smile. "I guess it was a kind of happy occasion after all."


	4. Teddy Bear: Ryoko x Kousuke

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: #4! I've decided I'll do five chapters per update. I'm gonna finish this if it kills me! Anways, KouRyo. Not really a spoiler, so I won't underline. I kinda bent the rules a bit on this one. Tell me if it's okay!

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 4: Teddy Bear

_Asazuki Kousuke x Takamachi Ryoko_

-/-/-/-/-/-

It had been a few years since Ryoko had heard from Kousuke. Rio dropped in on her occasionally, Kanone was all the way in Europe and she never wanted to see Rutherford again. But her birthday was tomorrow, and she was gonna spend this one alone. Again.

Ryoko came home from track practice to see a box sitting against her door. She put it on the dining table when she got inside. After showering and grabbing something to eat from the fridge to eat, she sat in front of the box. 'A birthday present?' She thought as she stared it down. After a minute, she decided to open it.

What she found inside was another box. 'Who's sick joke is this?!' She thought irritatedly. She grabbed the slightly smaller box and threw the outside one aside. The inside one was wrapped neatly and had an envelope sticking out of a fold. She opened the envelope and found a letter, she opened it up and read it.

_Hey Ryoko!_

_Happy birthday!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person! I hope you like the gift I made. I made it after remembering when you fell into that bear pit. That bear was so scared of you we never saw it again! And because I'm sure you miss me._

_Anyway, Kanone says happy birthday too! He's sorry he couldn't get you a gift though._

_I'll be back in Japan soon!_

_-Kousuke_

"That idiot." She tried not to smile. 'Well, at least he was thoughtful enough to make something'. She tore up the wrapping and opened the box containing her gift made by Kousuke. 'I can't wait to see this. Especially if he made it.' She thought sarcastically.

She reached inside and pulled out a teddy bear. It had Kousuke's glasses on and a miniature version of one of his outfits. She smiled fondly at this bear and let out a short laughter. "That's why he underlined 'in person'." She held it in one hand and poked his stomach with the other. "The real you is such an idiot."

This was the best birthday she's had in years, she thought. She pulled it to her chest and hugged it tightly, like a little kid that got the toy they wanted for Christmas. "Hey." She said holding the bear out in front of her. "Tell the real you to come home faster."


	5. Collide: Kiyotaka x Madoka

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: The themes are getting harder to write about! I managed though! So here is number 5! 25 more to go! I found it hard to write Kiyotaka. He wasn't in Suiri no Kizuna for to long, and from what I've seen of him in Alive, he's a joker. A difficult character. No spoilers this time!

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 5: Collide

_Narumi Kiyotaka x Narumi Madoka_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Kiyotaka and Madoka had been on their way to visit Ayumu in the hospital. On the way there, a homicidal maniac put them in a car wreck. The collision put the Narumi's in the hospital with Ayumu and the other driver in a grave.

Kiyotaka woke before his wife. His right arm was broken and so severe damage. He sighed. 'Who would've though I got into a car wreck when I came back home.' The odds were ridiculous, but it happened. He snuck out of his room to check on Madoka. The nurses weren't letting him about and were keeping a rather tight surveillance, it took him a while to be able to get out.

When he got inside, Madoka was still asleep. She was still breathing though. That relieved the former pianist. 'Wouldn't want my wife dying on me so early.' He found a chair and sat next to her bed. He held onto her cold hand. "Hurry and wake up Madoka." He pleaded. He then laid his head down on her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

He awoke as he was being nudged. He sat up slowly and adjusted his eyes to the light. Someone spoke.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." The voice belonged to his beloved Madoka.

"Madoka! My love!" He cheered. "You look so much sexier in a hospital gown! I'm kinda glad were caught in that collision!" He said jokingly.

He was able to grab her with his only available arm and put her in a warm hug before she was able to strike at him. She returned his hug and said spoke in his ear. "I'm glad your back Kiyotaka-san."


	6. Oxygen: Ayumu x Rio

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: The themes are getting really ridiculous! Sorry if the next few stories are dumb. Much thanks to those who reviewed though! Your words give me inspiration, if that doesn't sound tacky. RxA, a request from 7MukuroRealm7. Enjoy! Spoilers again.

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 6: Oxygen

_Narumi Ayumu x Takeuchi Rio_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ayumu's body was failing. He was at the point now where a machine was breathing for him. He could still see slightly and form small sentences, other then that, he was a doll. Rio had come back from the middle east to visit little Narumi one last time. Eyes had sent her a letter saying Ayumu couldn't even breathe on his own anymore. She didn't really believe it, but her source isn't the kind of person to joke around. So there she was, outside Ayumu's hospital room. She hesitantly knocked.

A croaky voice answered her. "Come in." She guessed it was him, that's not normally how a healthy person would sound.

She slowly pushed the door open. She wasn't so shocked at the sight. Eyes had already described everything in that letter. They even took his piano and replaced it with complex medical equipment. It was truly a sad scene. "Ayumu...."

He smiled as best he could. "Hey... there, Rio." He forced slowly, in his croaky voice.

She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. His smile was returned. "You don't have to talk." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just nice to see you again. Eyes told me how you were doing a few weeks ago. I didn't think I would make it back in time."

"I'm... glad you... came."

"I told you, you didn't have to talk."

"I... want... to." He coughed a few times and continued. "I've... been with... no one... but doctors lately."

She forced herself to look at him with her teary eyes. "You must be lonely."

"I am." He said plainly. "They even took... my piano."

She didn't have anything to say anymore. She bent over him and tried her best with her little body to wrap her arms around him for a last hug with the 'savior'. Her tears finally fell.

"You! You can't die! Not before us!" She said into his chest.

He felt his eyesight fading. "You guys'll be fine.... Tell everyone... I said... bye...."

That was when, Narumi Ayumu, in Rio's arms, took his final breath. The machine to the other side of his body made an unending beep and the waves came to a straight line as it kept recording. This sound, this scene, his final words, his final breath, Rio will never forget them.


	7. Tangeled Up: Kousuke x Ryoko

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Since I've been doing a bunch of manga-based ones so far, I thought I'd do an anime-based one. Hope you like. Sorry for already re-using characters. I feel terrible.

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 7: Tangled Up

_Asazuki Kousuke x Takamachi Ryoko_

-/-/-/-/-/-

48 Hours had passed since the death of Kanzaka Keishisei. Kousuke hadn't seen Ryoko at all since the accident. So he brought it upon himself to go take her out to eat. They'd just finished their meal. Most of it was in silence, and the times they did ended up being awkward small talk. They turned the corner onto her street.

"Sorry I got you into this, Ryoko." Kousuke said to her.

"It wasn't your fault." She mumbled. Indeed, it wasn't. It was Eyes that beat her at that dodge ball game, not Kousuke.

"I never told you not to get mixed up with the rest of us. If I had, you wouldn't be tangled up in this mess." He paused. "You wouldn't have become a murderer like the rest of us. It was my fault." He had looked into this scenario rather deeply.

"I already told you it wasn't your fault, idiot!"

He stopped at the sidewalk and watched her unlock her door. After she took the key out, she just stood there. As if waiting for something. He chuckled at this lightly. He crept up behind her and quickly hugged her. He whispered into her ear. "And I already told you it was." He tightened his grip. "Forgive me."

"I forgive you." She pulled herself from his grip and opened the door to her home. "I'll see you tomorrow."

After shutting the door in his face, there was a tiny smile on her face. "That idiot."


	8. Fairytales: Rio x Kousuke

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Let's pretend Kousuke can carry Kanone.... And that this made any sense.....

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 8: Fairytales

_Asazuki Kousuke x Takeuchi Rio_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Eyes watched the group in silence as they decided roles for a princess game little Rio wanted to play.

"So, Kousuke gets to be the noble steed!" A seven year old Rio cheered.

"What?!" Kousuke objected. "Why me?!" He thought about the situation for a minute. "Why are we even doing this?!"

Kanone happily interrupted. "Kousuke, a horse is the only thing you could be. And we're doing this because it's Rio's turn to pick the game."

"How come I never get to pick a game?!"

Rio pushed him down on all fours and sat on his back. "Because you'll pick a boring game like chess or something." She replied. Kanone nodded in agreement and Kousuke made a growling type sound. Eyes simply stared. "Kanone could be the bad guy!" She declared from her annoyed steed.

"Why can't Eyes be the bad guy?" He questioned and pointed at silent Eyes. "He seems more evil than me." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eyes' eyebrow twitch. He held back laughter.

She thought about what he said. "But you don't seem like a prince, Kanone."

"More than Eyes!" He boasted.

Rio laughed. "Okay, you'll be the prince, and Eyes can be the bad guy." Eyes kept staring. Maybe he was confused.

"Rio! Get off of me!" Kousuke yelled up to her. His arms looked like they would give in soon.

"But you're a horse, Kousuke." Rio continued laughing and Kousuke sighed.

-

Kousuke had endured that murderous game. Literally. Prince Kanone had murdered Eyes in order to save Princess Rio. They had murdered Kousuke's back in the process as well. Kanone had ridden him to Eyes dungeon and rode him back to his castle along with Rio.

Kousuke held his back in pain as he made his way to his bed on the lower bunk in the guest room of Kanone's home. 'That was a miserable experience.' He heard giggling coming his way and thought about running away, but decided against it considering the state of his body.

"The game's over dummy! Why are you still bending over?" Rio joked.

Kousuke ignored her question and climbed into bed grunting. She frowned. He usually replies to everything. She took the ladder up to her own bunk and tried to turn in for the night.

–

It was midnight. Rio was still tossing and turning in bed. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was that she really wasn't sleepy. She finally ended up throwing her sheets off herself in frustration. "I'll apologize to the idiot." She muttered as she climbed back down the ladder.

When she was on the ground she saw his back was towards her. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him a bit. "Psst. Kousuke." She whispered. He grunted and waved her off. A sign he didn't want to be bothered. She put a hard punch on his shoulder. "C'mon, Kousuke! Get up for a second!"

He slowly did as he was told. He replied to her with half open eyelids. "What is it?"

She smiled and jumped onto him, giving him a hug, nearly tackling him. Before he could question this strange un-Rio-like action, she spoke. "You can pick the game next time."


	9. Footprints: Hizumi x Hiyono

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Tried not to get to cracky.... Spoilers! Shouldn't be news by now though.... I forgot how Hiyono addresses Hizumi, so I made an assumption.

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 9: Footprints

_Yuizaki Hiyono x Mizushiro Hizumi_

-/-/-/-/-/-

'So maybe I won't follow in my brother's footsteps....' Mirushiro Hizumi thought pathetically in his hospital bed. He stared into the blank ceiling. 'I was supposed to die. Ayumu was supposed to kill me. But he didn't.' He tried to roll over for a change of position, but failed. It hurt to much. That's probably what happens after you jump off a tower. 'I'm so alone.' He thought as he frowned at his ceiling companion. 'I should've ended up like brother.' He heard a knock at his door. He turned his head to the clock hanging by the door. 'That's odd.... It's not time for my checkup.' "Come in." He said to who he assumed was a visitor.

The door opened, and a bright smile flashed his way. He was rather surprised. Who other to come visit him than 'god's' sidekick. 'What was her name again...?'

"Hi, Mizushiro-san!" She chirped. 'How could she be so happy? She knows I could've killed Ayumu back there...' "I heard you survived!" There was a grin on her face by now. For some reason, it seemed sincere.

He faked a smile back to her. "Well I wouldn't be talking to you if I died!"

"I guess you're right!" She giggled.

After that, a somber mood came over the room. Hizumi was the one that spoke. "So, um- braids girl, why are you here?" He still didn't know her name....

She was unusually serious. "Why didn't you kill Narumi-san?"

He didn't even need to think of an answer. "I couldn't." Physically, he could. All it would've taken was that trigger being pulled. He spared Ayumu because it wasn't in the ultimate plan. It was him that was supposed to die after all. He was the 'devil', just like his brother; the Narumi brothers were the 'gods'. He also let Ayumu live because he'd be alone in the world, despite having such amazing social skills. He never really had a friend until Ayumu. Killing Ayumu would have left him to have an emotional breakdown of some sort, and he would be in the same situation; suicide attempts. He thought about all the other possible scenarios.

These scenarios were interrupted by Hiyono. "Well, it's nice to see you still have a lot of energy." She said sarcastically.

"Can I ask you a question?" He ignored her comment about his energy.

"You just did." She laughed. The girl is so technical.

"Why do you care so much about Ayumu?" Maybe they're alike. The girl was scary, she probably didn't have friends other then Ayumu.

"I'm not really sure...." That's nice. You tag along with some one on a daily basis, but you don't know why you care about them. "I think it's because, I feel safe with him." She nodded, satisfied with her own answer.

Hizumi let out a laugh for the first time in days. "So he's just your bodyguard?"

She began laughing too. "That's not it!" She calmed her laughter. "He takes good care of people he opens up to though. I think that's the side of Narumi-san that more people need to see."

He pondered about this. 'So, Ayumu takes care of people he can open up to. So maybe I can do the same. Help people I care about.' Images flashed in his head. The images of the week or so he was at the high school, all the time he spent with Ayumu and the girl with the braids. This made him smile, he felt genuinely happy.

"Hey." He motioned her to come closer. When she did, he pulled her down and into a hug. Despite the pain from the bruises. "Thanks for coming to visit."

When he let go, she stood up straight and smiled again. "It's nothing Hizumi-san." She made her way to the door. "I'll come back and visit again sometime."

He smiled a real one back this time. "I'll appreciate it." It's such a shame he still doesn't know her name though.

He looked back up at his ceiling with that smile still plastered on his face. 'I won't walk in the footprints my brother left for me to follow, and Ayumu won't walk in his brothers'. We'll have our own fate, even if a clone's life is short.' He thought about this, and combined it the conversation he just had with the girl. 'I want to help Ayumu. I'll make sure he lives as long as he deserves. For his, and the girl's sake.'


	10. Just A Memory: Toru x Madoka

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Spiral Alive! This pairing seems a bit cracky to me... Slight spoilers. 20 more!

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 10: Just a Memory

_Saiki Toru x Haneoka Madoka_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Detective Saiki took another puff of his cigarette as he looked over his new office. He was re-located again. It was all because of Kiyotaka. He was stuck here because Kiyotaka had taken over his spot in main headquarters. He also took the big assignments, leaving Saiki with smaller town cases. 'Kiyotaka.... I hate that guy.' He thought to himself as he set up his new work area.

He took another look around and took a seat behind his desk. 'He even won Madoka...' Toru had met her first. They worked in the same office, she was his underling. They often went to have a drink or two together after work. She'd grown on him after a while and he began developing feelings for her. Not to long after that, she was assigned to work under Narumi Kiyotaka.

–

"_Hey, Haneoka!" Toru called to her down the hallway._

_She turned around and answered him. "Good morning, Detective Saiki." She was in a pretty good mood this morning. "Did you hear the news?"_

_He looked rather surprised. 'News?' "What news?"_

"_I'm going to be working under Detective Kiyotaka from now on."_

_He looked as if he had been shot from behind, but quickly shook it off. "Congratulations."_

"_If you don't have any cases, would you mind helping me move my things?"_

"_Yeah."_

_-_

"_Thanks for helping me detective!" She was so eager to work with this new guy._

_He set down the last box and lit up a cigarette. "Your welcome."_

_She went over to him. "I really appreciate you helping me all the time."_

"_It's nothing." He said plainly._

_She smiled and hugged him. She was warm, he'd noted. "Really, detective, thank you."_

–

A year or two later, Detective Haneoka Madoka had married Detective Narumi Kiyotaka. The third detective couldn't bring himself to stay the whole wedding. He was happy for Madoka, but from then on, he hated Kiyotaka. Now, he hates him for various reasons.

His cigarette died. He took it away from his lips and made a toss toward the waste basket. It had gone in. He thought back on the days he would have to shoot father to make it in, he thought back on the days he went to the bar with Madoka after work, he thought about the days the force had parties in his honor, he thought about the days Kiyotaka wasn't around. He had lived it up, his time in those days is over now. 'They're just memories now.' He puffed on a newly lit cigarette.

His door came crashing open. A rather excited officer came through. "Sir! We've found the Sawamura boy, Detective Narumi recommended!"

Toru winced and got up and grabbed his coat from a hanger by the door. "Take me to him." He said with a hint of annoyance.


	11. Ice: Rio x Eyes

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Thanks for all the people that decided they wanted to stick with me! For you all is another crack-ish pairing! Sorry for writing Rio so often now, I'll try to avoid her for a while.

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 11: Ice

_Eyes Rutherford x Takeuchi Rio_

-/-/-/-/-/-

'I haven't been back in Japan for a while!' Rio thought as she stepped off the plane. As she got by the gate, an attendant stopped her.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for your parent here, miss." He smiled.

Mr. Flight Attendant took her hand and brought her over to the crowd of children sitting in rows obediently and chatting amongst each other.

Rio was rather irritated. Of course, she didn't look like a 16 year old. But did she seem like she was a lost little kid? Well... she probably did. She sighed and began to think up how to get past this ridiculous flight attendant that mistook her for a middle-schooler coming home to mommy and daddy from a trip. 'If I say I'm 16 he won't believe me....' Rio sighed and took a seat. Her back towards the smiling attendant. 'I'm sorry, Eyes! I'm gonna be late!'

"Hello there!" The challenged flight attendant speaking to another parent, Rio guessed. "Which one was yours?"

There was a long pause. "The one with the pigtails. Her name is Rio." The voice was very stern. 'Huh?' She turned around.

She brightened. "Eyes!" She was about to rant about how he'd saved her from the evil monster that mistook her for a child, but she'd thought it'd be smarter if she didn't. She skipped over to him. "How'd you know I was stuck?"

Eyes was the same as always, Rio noted. The same icy eyes. The same neutral look. The same haircut. "I came in case you hadn't grown and they mistook you for a child." He sent a look the attendant's way.

"She's not a child, sir?" The man was baffled.

Rio smirked. "She's actually older than me." Rio stared at Eyes' face. 'Was that a....smile?! But Eyes had no humor!'

The man bowed in Rio's direction. "I-I'm very sorry miss! Please forgive my rudeness!" They clearly knew how to deal with customers.

Rio plastered a smile on her face. "It's fine!" She began pulling on Eyes' arm and dragged him over to the baggage claim area. "Let's go get my stuff!" He obliged without emotion.

–

Rio took in the amazing sights of his fancy apartment the second she took a step through the large doors. "Wow Eyes! You know how to live!" She made a disgusted look. "And you made me stay in that little house with Kanone." She looked back at him. Still the same, she thought again. Same hair. Same expression. Same height. Same icy eyes. She felt a chill go up her spine. He was a warm person, she knew, but he exterior was so cold, you'd think people would flee at the sight of him. Except maybe fans.

"Would you like something to eat?" He changed the subject. "I'm sure that plane ride made you hungry."

Rio expressed such happiness that someone could probably see sparkles in her eyes. "I'd love something to eat!"

Eyes silently disappeared into the next room.

Rio took a look around his new home. Well there wasn't much to look at. A couch, a coffee table, his big piano, and windows. Big windows. His place was like a glass dome, minus the half that connected his apartment to the rest of the building. Rio hopped over to the most exciting thing she was able to find in the dull, very Eyes-like, home: the piano.

She lifted the lid and pressed on a few keys. She envied the guy, he was able to play so well. 'Well I can make bombs!' She said to bring herself up. She looked up at the music pieces laying in front of her. 'I'm surprised people can read this!' Something else caught her eye.

Next to the sheet music was a little photo frame. She picked it up gently and turned it so she could get a good look. The picture inside made her smile.

It was from back in the day. They had all just got out of middle school and went to Europe to visit Kanone. Even Ryoko decided to come. It was a lot of fun. They ate a lot, they played a lot, they were like real kids. This photo was one of the better ones. Kousuke didn't have any bruises yet, and Eyes didn't look annoyed. 'Actually...' She took a closer look at Eyes. 'His eyes....they didn't look so cold.... He looks...friendly.' She evaluated this a bit closer. He definitely looked happy.

She set the picture back where she'd seem it earlier and found herself the couch and sat. 'That seemed like so long ago....' If she though Eyes looking so cold as normal, then it was probably a long time ago. 'I want to see happy Eyes again.' So she decided that her goal for this trip was to make Eyes a bit like he was in that photo. Even just a bit.

Eyes came back from what Rio believed to be the kitchen. With a net patterned melon. She jumped at this and ran to greet him and her stomach's new friend. "Thanks a bunch Eyes!" Although it wasn't really meal material, it's never a bad time to have some melon, according to her anyways.

She snapped herself out of her trance for a second and looked at his eyes again. 'Cold. Very cold. Needs to be changed.' She thought very bluntly. She thought earlier she'd do what she could to make him, well, sort of happy again. She would start in the first square, where normal people started.

She took the melon and set it down on the little table and nearly tackled Eyes. Smiling all the way. He was able to hold ground, but that was quite unexpected.

"Rio?" He was a bit confused. He never got mauled for giving her a melon before.

She hugged him tightly. "I decided I was gonna make you smile!"

-

Little did she know, next time she met him in the airport, she doesn't get mistaken for a kid and he didn't come to pick her up. But they do exchange a few words, and it might be because he remembered what she said, but right before they went separate ways again, he smiled a warm smile. Just like the one in the picture.


	12. Euthanasia: Ayumu x Eyes

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: Chapter 12 isn't ready yet... Sorry. I'm still trying to get that one together. But for now, I'm skipping it. Sorry for this totally cliché setting and sorry for delays. Again. I don't think it really counts... so I'll try to write another one for this theme. I've actually been having a life... I'll try to write more often!

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 13: Euthanasia

_Narumi Ayumu x Eyes Rutherford_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Eyes Rutherford sat at his piano. He was composing a new song for his upcoming tour. He wanted to compose lyrics and have a singer accompany him. This song currently in development, Eyes decided, would be dedicated to Narumi Ayumu, who had passed not to long ago. He wanted to create a wonderful dirge for the Blade Childrens' savior.

He had received a simple letter from Kiyotaka days before Ayumu had died. It read:

Eyes,

Ayumu requests that you come to visit him.

He has a favor to ask of you.

Kiyotaka

Eyes had gone to the hospital the next day. What could Ayumu possibly want to ask him? He knocked lightly on the door and entered. What he saw was a man, about twenty. A machine was breathing for him, and he himself was as pale as a ghost. It looked like a scene from a tragedy movie.

"Ah, Rutherford." The being spoke. His voice sounded weak, not like the strong and confident Ayumu he once knew.

Apologizing for his sorry state would be a waste of everyone's time. Eyes got straight to the point. "You wanted a favor from me?"

He saw Ayumu smile behind the mouthpiece that was keeping him alive. "Yeah..." Eyes waited for him to continue. "You see that pipe coming out of the machine, don't you?"

"Yes." He had noticed it the second he had walked in. He closed his eyes. "Narumi... you aren't asking me to..."

"You're a great guesser."

"I thought you were going to fight your fate."

"I have... I have been alive for more years than anyone thought." Eyes looked between Ayumu and the machine. "I've had enough, I have left my mark." Ayumu forced up his right hand and motioned Eyes to come closer. He did so, and Ayumu tried as best he could to give Eyes a first and final hug. "I want to ask you, because you are the only one strong enough to."

"Narumi..." Eyes now stood beside the machine, he reached his hand out for it hesitantly.

"I left a letter to brother and Madoka on the piano." He closed his eyes, never to open them again. "Thanks, Rutherford."

In one fast motion, Eyes removed the pipe from it's socket. After about a minute, Narumi Ayumu was confirmed to be dead. Eyes went around the bed and took the envelope from the grand piano. He also took the amazing compositions left by the clone. The compositions that only required use of a right hand.

"Rest in peace, little Narumi."


	13. Somei Yoshino: Kirie x Toru

30 Hugs

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any characters involved.

A/N: And one month later, there was an update! Apparently this Somei Yoshino is a type of Cherry Blossom, it's supposed to be white with a hint of pink. Not too much crack. This pairing is slightly plausible. I'm pretty sure I remember them knowing each other... First Kirie. With a ton of OOC. So this'll be interesting...

After taking a count of the characters I did, and characters in the series, I like the Blade Children more than the actual main characters. That isn't a shame or anything.

So I need help deciding a pairing for Number Twelve's Run Away theme. Got any that I haven't exactly overkilled?

Summary: Thirty hugs between the characters of Spiral. Various pairings.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Theme 14: Somei Yoshino

_Tsuchiya Kirie x Saiki Toru_

-/-/-/-/-/-

Toru reluctantly boarded a train, dragged by Kirie. She had insisted that he come and dragged him out of the office in the middle of his murder case. They sat down on a free seat on the busy train. He pondered why he agreed to go with her in the first place.

"Kirie...where are you taking me?" He asked her, slightly scared to hear her answer. "Why did we have to get on a train?"

She pulled a black rag from her purse and held it up. "Just be quiet and put this blindfold on!"

"I-" As he was beginning his refusal, she took it upon herself to tie it for him. She stood in front of him and began wrapping the cloth around his head. "H-Hey! Don't just do what you want with me!" She could feel the stared of the many people on the train.

"Don't say misleading things!" She snapped at him.

* * *

After an hour of sitting on a loud and crowded train, they finally departed. Toru had many questions. "Where is this? Why is it so quiet out here? What are you going to do to me?" He asked, trying to sound collected.

"Stop acting like a kid and stay quiet!" She guided him from the platform and onto what felt like a dirt road.

He now knew what it felt like to be a blind man being led by a guide dog. Hid 'dog' was being rather quiet. If she wasn't taking hold of his arm and pulling him, he would have believed she'd gone without him.

"You do understand kidnapping a detective is a felony don't you?"

"You came with me on your own!"

"Then I should have the right to leave!"

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"That would be a waste of my train fare!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"Shut up and keep walking!"

He wasn't getting out of this one...

* * *

They had been walking for approximately one hour. That means he went an hour without a smoke. He reached into his pocked with his free hand and managed to get a single stick, which he place between his lips. He reached back in for the lighter and made it do it's job. He chuckled inwardly. 'Blind and I could still light one,' he thought to himself. He took a puff of his cancerous stick. He was tired of walking and not being able to see. And after listening to Kirie ramble about who-knows-what for half the trip, he was tired of being tired. He forced his legs to a stop and took his arm back from her. "Kirie! You are going to take off this blindfold now!" He demanded, knowing he couldn't take it off himself. He tried to when they got to the station platform, but the crazy lady placed some kind of spell on it.

When she agreed to take it off, he found they were standing in a forest of cherry blossom trees. The flowers were a strange white color, with a tinge of pink on their edges. "W-where is this?" He asked in awe.

"You don't remember?" She sounded stiff, with a slight chance of angry. "You always were pretty dense. That's why Kiyotaka-"

He cut her off at the sound of _his_ name. "Don't talk about him! I remember!" His cig was in the yellow he took it away from his mouth and flicked it to the ground. He crushed it with his foot to take out the small flame.

She didn't believe him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. This was where I met that evil woman Tsuchiya Kirie." He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the pale trees. The wind began blowing, stirring the leaves.

In the wind he smelled what was a cigarette. He found his kidnapper putting away a lighter into her purse. "H-hey! Smoking's bad for your health!"

"Hypocrite." She was probably angry at him. She never used more than one word answers when she was mad at him.

"I was just joking!" He speed-walked over to her. "You aren't evil. Don't be so cold." He took the cigarette from her mouth. "And smoking's unattractive." He placed it in his mouth where his own stick once was.

"You're so strange Toru." She used more than one word, he noted. While he was noting this, she tackled (as he described it) from behind. "But I guess that's why we're the best of friends!" She cheered, arms still around his body.

'I think I liked it better when she was mad at me.' "You are _not_ my friend."


End file.
